The Templar
by Reatsu
Summary: "Aku akan menjadi Templar itulah sumpahku pada nya"


**Templar**

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Book : 1 The Templar

Chapter : 1. Hope

"Jangan kabur kau pencuri kecil..!" Teriak penjual buah yang tengah mengejar seorang bocah pirang yang mencuri beberapa buah apel dari tokonya.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa wekkk.." Ejek bocah pirang itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari dengan sekuat tenaga agar tak tertangkap, ia pun memasuki gang – gang sempit ,ia sering melewati gang itu hampir setiap hari ,yang membuatnya begitu hafal dengan gang-gang kecil di sini.

*Bruk..*

Bocah itu menabrak seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian seperti pemburu . Pemburu itu tengah menggendong rusa yang kemungkinan adalah buruan yang telah ia tangkap .Laki-laki yang ia tabrak memiliki rambut putih yang panjang sepinggang yang bibiarkan berantakan dan di sekitar matanya terdapat garis merah yang memanjang, dia tersenyum kepada bocah yang ditabraknya dan mengambilkan buah apel yang terjatuh dari tangan si bocah.

"Cepat tangkap anak itu jangan biarkan dia kabur ..!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang bocah pirang itu yang ternyata penjual buah dan beberapa warga yang juga sedang mengejar bocah pirang itu .Bocah itu dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang punggung pria yang ditabraknya buah itu pun langsung menarik tubuh bocah pirang itu dan menjewer telinganya ,ketika penjual buah itu akan memukul wajah si bocah pemburu itu langsung menahan penjual buah .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? ,Biarkan aku mengajari pencuri kecil ini..!" Bentak penjual buah itu.

"Tenanglah ,ia hanya anak kecil ,memangnya apa yang ia perbuat sampai kau begitu marah ?" Tanya laki –laki itu kepada penjual buah .

"Bocah Nakal ini telah mencuri buah apelku ia harus diberi pelajaran agar berhenti mencuri lagi ..!" kata penjual buah bengan nada ketus .

Laki-laki itu melihat buah yang dijatuhkan oleh bocah pirang itu dua apel yang bocah itu curi.

"Sudahlah berapa harganya buah itu akan kuganti semuanya kerugian mu.." pemuda itu menjawab sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" 3000 Fold" Jawab pedagang buah itu (Disini mata uangnya adalah Fold)

"Ini 3000 Fold, jadi kau bisa meninggalkan anak ini sekarang juga " Jawab laki-laki itu menerima uang tersebut dengan tersenyum dan meninggalkan bocah pirang itu dan laki-laki yang menolongnya.

"Ano..terimakasih at-Ittai " laki-laki itu langsung menjitak kepala bocah pirang itu.

"Itu hukuman dari ku atas perbuatanmu yang telah mencuri .Ehemmm Namaku Jiraya ,siapa namamu bocah ?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Jiraya itu

Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak oleh Jiraya "Naruto.." jawabnya sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya. 'Apa-apaan orang ini sudah niatnya menolong apa Ngak sih ,makai njitak kepalaku ' Jawab Naruto dalam hari

Jiraya tersenyum "Kenapa kau mencuri buah itu Naruto apa kau tak tau itu adalah perbuatan yang dosa ?" Tanya Jiraya kepada Naruto

"Aku tau tapi tak ada yang bias kulakukan ,aku mau kerja tapi aku masih kecil,warga selalu menolak ketika aku ingin membantu padahal aku butuh uang, untuk makan" Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk lesu.

"Souka, dimana orang tuamu Naruto pastinya mereka tak akan menyuruhmu untuk mencuri kan ?" Tanya Jiraya

"...Mereka sudah meninggal " Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak ketika menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya .

Jiraya sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto ia tak mengira bocah seumur naruto harus mencari makan sendiri mengingat usia naruto yang kemungkinan masih berusia 7 tahun.

"Gomen ,Naruto aku tak tau mengenai hal ini ,Maaf ya "Jawab Jiraya sambil memeluk naruto.

"Hiks ,Hiks ,Hwaaaa"Tangis Naruto pun pecah bukan karena dia mengingat kematian orang tuanya tetapi karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang baru dikenalnya tengah memeluknya sehingga perasaan rindu akan kehangatan orang tua pun membuat tangis Naruto Jiraya tersenyum sambil tetap memeluk beberapa menit Naruto melepaskan pelukan Jiraya dan memohon izin untuk pulang kerumahnya ia berkata bahwa dirumah adiknya Naruko telah menunggu buah yang dibawakan oleh hanya tersenyum dan memberikan uang kepada Naruto dan Naruto menolak tetapi atas desakan Jiraya akhirnya Naruto menerima uang pemberian Jiraya dan berterimakasih kepada sang malaikat penolong nya.

Disebuah Gubuk Dipinggir Desa Brand

"Nii-Chan …Nii-"

_*Jleb…Jleb..Jleb*_

Tiga tusukan pedang membuat Naruko tersungkur ia dikepung oleh orang yang berkata bahwa kematianya telah ditakdirkan oleh hanya berfikir bagaimana nasib kakaknya yang akan sedih jika dirinya mati.

"Matilah dengan tenang Gaki" Kata seorang Bandit berwajah sangar dengan luka tebasan di dahinya.

"Sayangnya kau masih kecil coba sudah jadi gadis akan ku per…ko..sa..hahahahahahha " kata bandit lainya dengan tertawa.

'Nii-chan….Maafkan Naluko yang gak bisa menjaga dili sendili 'Batin Naruko.

Naruto yang berjalan dengan riang karena tadi ia telah diselamatkan oleh orang yang begitu baik ia tak menyangka akan pengalaman barunya dan ingin segera memberitau Naruko tentang kisahnya ini ia yakin adiknya tercinta akan tersenyum bahagia mendengar kisahnya Naruto berjalan kearah gubuk kecilnya ia mendengar teriakan adiknya dan beberapa orang segera berlari kearah gubuknya ,sebuah pemandangan yang seumur hidup Naruto tak akan terfikir bahkan sedikitpun tak akan pernah melihat sang adik tercintanya di injak dan ditusuk oleh 3 pedang sekaligus,darah Naruko pun mengucur membasahi tanah .

"Gomen Nii-chan .."Kata Naruko ketika melihat Naruto datang

Buah yang dipegang oleh Naruto pun segera berlari ke arah Naruko

"Naruko…Naruko..Naruko.."Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah adiknya ,bandit-bandit itu segera melihat datangnya Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek .Naruto tak memperdulikan tatapan mengejek dari bandit – bandit itu ,hanya Naruko yang ada dipikiran nya

"Naruko..ini kakak mu ,kau dengar kan Naruko ,kakak membawa buah apel bukanya Naruko suka apel , lihat kakak membawa apel yang Naruko inginkan , apel yang seminggu lalu Naruko inginkan ,kata Naruko akan ada selalu untuk kakak tetapi Naruko kok diam aja ,jawab kumohan Naruko Naruko jangan tidur disini. "."Hiks.. .Naruko,jangan lagi kumohonn ,setelah ayah ,ibu,kemohan jangan lagi Naruko jangan tinggalkan kakakmu ini Naruko…." Jerit Naruto

"Nii-chan Naluko ingin pelgi ketemu Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan dulu ya Nii-chan,Nii-chan jaga lumah ya..Naluko pamit dulu sayonala Nii—"kata Naruko berusaha menghibur Naruto sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Jangan….Jangan…Jangan Lagi tidak untuk ini Narukooooo " Tangis Naruto semakin segera berdiri dan berlari kesalah satu bandit tangannya mengepal dengan keras ,ia ingin membalaskan dendam Naruko tak peduli bahwa ia tak bersenjatakan apa – apa amarah telah menguasainya .Bandit yang melihat hal itu hanya yang berlari mendekat ke bandit yang memiliki bekas tebasan didahi itu langsung ditendang ,Naruto terlempar dan menabrak dinding gubuknya yang terbuat dari bambu yang rapuh dan membuat dinding yang tua itu hancur. Naruto masih mencoba untuk berdiri tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia derita dan mencoba bangkit tetapi sebuah tebasan di punggungnya membuat ia terjatuh lagi.

*Crass*

"Arghhhh,Ittai..Kenapa…Kenapa harus Naruko ,Jawab aku bajingan" Bentak Naruto tak memperdulikan tebasan pada punggungnya.

"Hahaha ini takdir mu bocah ,takdir ,salahkan takdirmu ,yang sial ini jangan salahkan kami ,kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari Orochimaru-sama"Kata bandit itu sambil menusukan Pedangnya ke perut Naruto.

"Arghhh…."Teriak Naruto karena merasakan katana yang menusuk perutnya tetapi rasa sakit ini belum dapat tergantikan ketika Naruto kembali melihat jasad Naruko .Senang , tertawa ,sedih ,suka, duka ia lalui dengan Naruko bersama,ia telah kehilangan harta terakhirnya Naruto tak peduli kalau ia harus kehilangan rumah atau apapun yang ia miliki tetapi jangan ambil Naruko ia adalah satu-satunya penyangga hidup Naruto alasan baginya untuk tetap tersenyum di kerasnya kehidupan ini.

**.**

**Jiraya POV**

'Senangnya bisa membantu anak tadi .Naruto ya nama yang lucu tapi kenapa seperti nama tokoh Novel yang kubuat,ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang pulang hehehe para gadis di onsen pasti sedang menunggu ku Jiraya sang Kesatria Cinta huahahahah' Tawa nista Jiraya dalam hati

" Tapi aneh biasanya hutan di pinggiran desa Brand ini banyak burung-burung berkicau tetapi sekarang kenapa tak ada "sambil memasang pose berpikir ,ketika tengah berpikir ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya suara anak yang tadi ia tolong 'suara ini' Jiraya segera berlari menuju sumber suara ia mendengar dengan pasti suara anak yang ia tolong tadi lebih tepatnya begitu terkejut di depan ya ada delapan bandit yang tengah memukuli Naruto dan di pojok ada seorang anak perempuan yang tak lagi bernyawa yang Jiraya di duga pasti adik Naruto . Amarah Jiraya memuncak ia tak dapat lagi menahanya , dua anak tak bersenjata melawan sembilan bandit bersenjata lengkap sungguh tak berkemanusiaan jiwanya seolah terkoyak melihatnya.

**Jiraya POV End**

"Iblis ada dihati kepada mereka menurut perbuatanya dan sesuai kejahatan serta usaha mereka berikan kepada mereka setelah bekerja menggunakan kedua tanganya ,berikan kepada mereka pedang mereka dan jangan biarkan mereka bangkit memberkati ,Tuhan adalah kekuatanku dan tamengku "Kata Jiraya sambil berjalan kearah sembilan Bandit itu .

Para bandit yang mengetahui kedatangan Jiraya segera waspada dikarenakan perkataan Jiraya tadi adalah kutukan exorcist atau templar.

"Libra Cloth "kata Jiraya .Sebuah sinar emas muncul dibelakang Jiraya perlahan tubuh Jiraya diselimuti Armor berwarna emas di pundak Jiraya terdapat tameng dan di belakang pundak terdapat triple kirinya juga terdapat tameng ,Jiraya mengeluarkan Pedang Libra yang tersembunyi di tangan kanan nya( Lihat di google Libra Cloth). Jiraya segera berlari ke arah bandit itu ,dan menebas satu bandit yang gagal menghindar dari serangan Jiraya .

*Crass*

Tebasan Jiraya mengenai leher bandit malang itu ,Bandit lainya yang tak terima temanya dibunuh dengan mudah Segera mengepung Jiraya dan mencoba satu bandit itu maju dan mencoba menebas leher Jiraya tapi berhasil ditangkisnya dengan tameng di tangan kirinya .

*Trankk*

Dari belakang bandit lainya mencoba menebas kepala Jiraya tapi ditangkis oleh pedang Libra di tangan kanan Jiraya ,Dua bandit lainya mencoba menyerang dari sisi lainya Jiraya .

"**_Anchor Howl_**" Gelombang angin yang kuat keluar dan membuat pertahanan ke empat bandit yang tengah mengepung Jiraya melemah tak menyia-nyiakan hal ini Jiraya langsung melakukan upper kick pada musuh didepannya setelah musuh terlempar keudara Jiraya segera menebas musuh dibelakanya dan melompat untuk menebas musuh yang terlempar tadi ,sebelum menyentuh tanah ia segera melemparkan pedang dan tombak yang tersembunyi di pinggannya tombak yang sebelumnya pendek memanjang sepanjang satu meter dan ia pun melemparnya tepat menembus perut bandit yang mengeroyoknya dari kanan dan kirinya ,tersisa empat bandit lagi .

'Empat lagi ' Batin Jiraya dan melihat ke arah bandit yang tersisa 'Apa cuma ada 3 lagi ,dimana satunya ' batin Jiraya

"Berhenti atau kubunuh anak ini " teriak bandit yang menghilang tadi sambil menyandera pun menghentika perlawananya.

"kelihatanya kau begitu stress ya sampai menyandera anak kecil" kata Jiraya sambil menghela nafas

"Jatuhkan semua senjatamu ,juga temengmu " Perintah bandit itu

Tonfa,Triple rod ,Doble rod, dan 2 shield sedangkan pedang dan tombak masih menancap di perut bandit yang tadi hendak mengeroyok Jiraya semua Senjata yang di miliki Libra Cloth telah jiraya buang .

"Kenapa ,Naruko ..."

"Apa salah Naruko"

"Kenapa ,kenapa,kenapa,kenapa" Jerit Naruto dan sebuah gelombang angin keluar membuat bandit yang menyandera Naruto terlempar ,memanfaat kan kelengahan empat bandit itu Jiraya segera melesat dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan manusia biasa.

"**_ZENRIN_**" Pukulan yang dilancarkan jiraya Segera membuat dua bandit yang berdekatan itu terpentar menabrak pohon dan mati .Jiraya segera melesat ke arah bandit yang mencoba melarikan diri .

"**_ZENRIN_**" Pukulan yang sama dilancarkan Jiraya membuat bandit itu juga terpental menabrak pohhon hingga langsung mati . sedang kan bandit yang terpental karena gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Jiraya menghampiri Naruto ,yang tak sadarkan diri karena mengeluarkan sihir untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jiraya terkejut melihat kalung yang ada di leher Naruto kalung berbentuk oval dengan lambang N ditengahnya dan ketika jiraya membuka kalung itu ia melihat foto Minato dan Kushina sedang menggendong Naruto di tangan kakan dan Naruko di tangan kiri dan ketika Naruto serta Naruko yang masih bayi ,ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tak menyadarinya dari awal .

' Kalung ini, kuso..,Gomen Kushi-Chan,Minato-kun aku gagal melindungi Naruko dan Naruto 'Batin Jiraya sambil tertunduk lesu atas gagalnya menjaga permintaan terakhir muridnya (disini Minato lah murid Jiraya ).

Jiraya segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jasad Naruko ,miris melihatnya anak seperti Naruko mengalami nasib sebegitu buruknya .Jiraya pun segera membuat tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang layak untuk menguburkan Naruko Jiraya mengendong Naruto yang pingsan ke dalam gubuk untuk mengobati luka di punggung Naruto ,Jiraya segera mengobati bekas tebasan di punggung Naruto

"Heal Buster" kata Jiraya dan mengangkat pedang emas Libra ,cahaya emas itu mulai membuat luka Naruto tertutup tampa mengobati Naruto,Jiraya membakar daging rusa yang ia dapatkan dari hasil berburu tadi.

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto tersadar .

"Naruko.."teriaknya

Bukan Naruko yang datang tapi Jiraya yang membawakan air putih untuk minum Naruto.

"Jiraya-san dimana Naruko..?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruko dimana Jiraya –san"

"Dimana Naruko ...Jiraya-san"

"Kau tau kan dimana Naruko"

"Apa Naruko sedang mencari ranting di luar "

"Aku akan keluar dulu ya Jiraya-san tolong jaga rumahku ya.."kata Naruto dengan tersenyum

*Plakk*

"Apa—" Tanya Naruto terpotong .

"Sadarlah Naruto,Naruko sudah Mati, biarkan ia tidur dengan damai di nirwana" Bentak Jiraya sambil menahan tangis .

Tes...Tes...Tes

Perlahan air mata Naruto terjatuh

"Jangan Bohong Jiraya-san,Tak lucu tau " Kata Naruto

"Naruko,Nii-san bawa apel kesukaan mu lo, Ayo kemari jangan main petak umpet Nii-san akan marah lo.." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil apel yang ada di atas meja .

"Naruto...Naruto.. Sadar lah jangan siksa dirimu lagi..sadar Narutoo" bentak Jiraya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya Jiraya-san,segalanya aku tak punya apapun lagi"Kata Naruto dengan lemah.

"Aku sudah hancur ...Hancur..Hancur "Jerit Naruto

"Kau salah Naruto kau masih punya aku , dan asal kan kau tau Naruto kau masih memiliki suatu tugas mengabulkan harapan Naruko.."Kata Jiraya

'Harapan Naruko' batin Naruto mencoba mengingat harapan Naruko

**Flashback**

**"**Nii-chan ,Lihat " Kata Naruko sambil menunjuk desa brand

"Kenapa memangnya Naruko.?"Tanya Naruto

"Nii-chan nalu ingin bisa hidup damai belsama dengan walga desa dan ingin bisa sekolah,belmain,belsama teman-teman "Jawab Naruko

"Suara Cadel mu gak enak didengar ,tapi Keinginan adik Nii-san tercinta ini akan Nii-san usahakan ,Nii-san akan bekerja dan akan menyekolahkan Naruko." Kata Naruto

"Oh ya Nii-chan Nalu juga ingin jadi Templal.."Kata Naruko dengan Optimis

"Templar Naruko bukan Templal tapi kenapa Naruko pengen jadi Templar Naruko ..?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya-iya .Karena Tempelal itu selalu melindungi yang lemah dan membela yang benar" Jawab Naruko

"Tapi kan Templar itu hanya boleh pria kan Naruko jadi kamu gak boleh jadi Templar" Kata naruto

"Gak pokoknya Naluko pengen jadi Templal, titik " Jawab Naruko dengan ketus

"Hahahaha, ya ya ya ,Naruko pasti jadi Templar"

**Flashback END**

"Harapan Naruko" Kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah Jiraya.

"Kau harus mengabulkanya Naruto,harus."Kata Jiraya meyakinkan ini adalah usaha terakhirnya agar Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukanya.

Setelah Naruto sadar Jiraya segera mengajak Naruto ke makam Naruko disana Naruto menangis di tengah hujan yang melanda .Jiraya hanya membiarkanya karena bagai manapun ini salahnya tak bisa menemukan dimana Naruto berada.

Keesokan Harinya

"Ayo Naruto" kata Jiraya

"Haii" Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari gubuk kecilnya

' Lihatlah dari surga Naruko aku akan mewujudkan impianmu menjadi Templar ' Batin Naruto

To Be Continued

Penjelasan : * Disini terdapat Eksistensi selain Manusia jadi Demon,Orc,Elf juga ada

*Kutukan Exorcist/Templar di peruntukan untuk Demon/Manusia yang dinilai telah kehilangan nilai kemanusiaanya

***_Zenrin_** : Pukulan terfokus pada satu titik dan pukulan itu dilapisi angin ,ketika memukul target dengan tehnik ini gelombang angin meledak dan akan melemparkan musuh ,semakin kuat daya konsentrasinya maka semakin kuat daya hancurnya nya

***_Anchor Howl_** :Gelombang angin kuat dikeluarkan dari tubuh dan membuat musuh disekitarnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Inspirasi dari game terutama dan berbagai sumber lainya.

Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 1 nya .Ini adalah Fanfic baru saya ,saya pun Author baru jadi mohon di maklumi kalau ada typo bertebaran. Saran sangat dibutuhkan bagi saya agar Cerita ini dapat berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik.

Reatsu


End file.
